A fathers redemption
by SamxJazzlover23
Summary: Takes place during the episode Unova's Survival Crisis!, being the good person Ash is, the young man goes to help Giovanni when the Three Therian Pokemon take over him. When the young man gets hurt Giovanni has a change of heart, prompting him to confess something to Ash he should've done along time ago. RocketShipping,WishfulShipping and Giovanni/Ash comfort.
1. Choosing what's right

A/N So basically this idea came to my head, I hope you enjoy it and I hope you like this chapter.

Summery: Takes place during the episode Unova's Survival Crisis!, being the good person Ash is, the young man goes to help Giovanni when the Three Therian Pokemon take over him. When the young man gets hurt Giovanni has a change of heart, prompting him to confess something to Ash he should've done along time ago.

Title: A father's regret

Ash knew they were in big trouble, if they didn't do something to stop the Legendary Pokemon Tornadus,Thundurus, and Landorus and with Giovanni controlling them who knows what would happen. His gaze landed on Giovanni whose eye's glowed red a symbolic symbol on his forehead, things were so out of control not even Team Rocket was in control anymore.

"We need to get out of here"

Ash's gaze turned to his friends who were headed down the steep rock staircase, could he really do it? Could he just leave Giovanni and Team Rocket to a doomed fate, he would be the first to admit that they deserved it. Especially Giovanni who had hurt several Pokemon that he had witnessed during his Travels as a Pokemon Trainer, but wasn't the point for him not to stoop to Team Rockets level?. For him to be better than that?, for him to be the Hero and save the day?.

Was he any better than them if he just left and didn't even try to help them?. Wasn't this what he deserved?, to be destroyed by the very power that he yern to conquer?.

Ash knew in a matter of minutes the insanity would take over and Giovanni would be dead for good, but was that really the answer? was it really something he could live with?. Ash closed his eye's his Hat covering his expression, eye's clenched tightly for a moment they snapped opened a look of determination crossing his features.

No..

Despite the evil things Team Rocket had done, he couldn't just leave them to be destroyed. That wasn't who he was it wasn't what he was about, he was there to protect human and Pokemon alike no matter the circumstances.

"We can't just leave them!"

Ash ignored the confused glances he got from the group, the slight disrespect in Cynthia's eye's. Or even the pure anger that shown in Ridley's, he never expected them to understand or even go along with what he wanted to do. However he did know what was right, and leaving Giovanni to face his fate and die a painful death didn't sit still in his heart.

"Ash are you crazy! Did you forget what he just did to Meleotta! To the other Pokemon! you just want to help someone who tried to take over Legendary Pokemon!"

"Look I know what he did I know what Team Rocket did but that's not the point! He's going to die if we don't do something to help him!".

"Good" Ridley snapped his eye's blazing, "let the power-hungry man have his Power and then be the demise of it!".

"Ridley are you listening to you'reself?" Ash whispered, "if we leave him here were not any better than them!".

"So you're on their side now! You know I'm beginning to think isn't about Team Rocket at all! It's about your little Hero complex in wanting to step in and save the day all the time!"

Ash's eye's flared with anger his fists clenched, he slowly felt his temper rising, all he was trying to do was the right thing, yet he was getting yelled at about it!?.

"Ash" Cilan stepped towards his friend only to have Ash back away, "Ridley is right do you really want to save someone who puts Pokemon in so much pain?".

"Do you really want to know you could've saved a man but instead left them there to die!" Ash shot back, "I know what he did I know he's evil but I can't stand and watch someone evil or not die". Ash's gaze landed coldly on the group who he had thought was his friends, "you guy's do what you want but I'm staying and I'm helping free Giovanni!".

Jessie,James and Meowth stood silently to the side, even Dr. Zager hadn't uttered a word. Each Team Rocket member stunned despite everything they put the man through, despite they'd harm Pokemon countless times the Trainer was still willing to sacrifice everything just to try to help their Boss.

Ash's eye's met Ridley's for a few mere moments before the man turned away heading down the stairs, Meloetta to his dismay following not far behind, a pained expression on the Pokemon's face. Cythia shaking her heard followed after the man prompting a sudden sadness to overcome Ash, it was than he realized he really would be alone in this.

His gaze landed on Cilan and Iris two friend who he'd been traveling with for the last few months, the uncertainty on both there faces gave Ash a little bit of comfort. Despite that he knew that they'd go, it at least showed that maybe they regretted it just abit.

"I'm sorry Ash" Iris's voice for once held no sarcasm in it, "but I have to think on what's best for me and my people and with Gionvanni loose I just couldn't return home knowing I was apart of the reason why he was still alive'.

As Ash watched the Dragon Pokemon Master walk away, his gaze shifted on Cilan who stood slightly back abit really not sure what to say.

"Ash I have to think.."

"I know" the Trainer replied softly, "I wasn't expecting you guy's to be with me on this one". Ash offered his friend a weary smile, knowing for a fact that after this incident that none of his friends would want anything to do with him anymore. "Take care of yourself" Ash whispered grasping the coordinators hand, who held it firmly in his grasp before pulling him close for a hug.

Watching Cilan descend down the stairs until he couldn't see him anymore, realization really hit the Trainer. He had just lost everything any respect from his friends, lost his friends in general and even lost his Traveling companions who he had grown attached to over the past few months. Despite that he knew all in all it wasn't worth it, the young man didn't regret it one bit. He knew were his heart truly lay, that despite what other people may do that he'd do whatever he could to save them.

That was who he was not only a Trainer, but a friend,a hero, someone who did the right thing.

"Guess were on our own here Pikachu" Ash whispered the sadness in his eye's turning one to determination, either way he knew he had to do whatever it took to save the Team Rockets boss.

"Pika!" despite the little Pokemon's skepticism it trusted it's trainer, and would go wherever his Trainer went. Cause that's what he was, they were a Team.

A/N So that was the first chapter, it was pretty long and I'm sorry if it's not that detailed. This is the first time I've done Pokemon fan fiction, so please be gentle and I hope you enjoy the next chapter.


	2. Fighting against the odds

A/N Well I hope you all enjoyed chapter 1, I'm still really new to the Pokemon area for fan fiction but I'm doing my best.

Ash knew if there was any chance of saving the Team Rocket Boss he was going to have to do it now, if he took any longer chances were the man would be far to gone to be rescued. Taking a deep breath Ash turned to Pikachu, who in tune clenched it's fists tiny little bites of electricity sounding his body.

"Are you ready Pikachu!" Ash said his voice filled with determination, for them to be able to defeat the Legendary Pokemon they would have to think fast on their feet and keep their spirits high.

"Pika!"

"Alright than get in there"

The Pokemon charged in front of his human as his eye's landed on the flying Pokemon displayed right above them, Pikachu glared at Team Rocket it's cheeks zapping with extra amounts of electricity.

" Pika Pi!"

"Pikachu says since it's trainer gave up everything to save our Boss and since this is our fault in the first place that we should help" Meowth stated, as being a talking Pokemon came in handy.

"I never thought I'd say this but the little Yellow rat is right" Jessie's eye's blazed as she gazed at her Team companions, "the Boss needs our help and if the Twerp can give up everything just to save the man than so can we!".

"Right!" James and Meowth both agreed.

"Alright Twerp were in" James gave Ash a thumbs up sign as the two Rocket Members resided next to their long time enemy, it was strange that they were currently working together to save the one man who the Trainer had been up against. Grasping the Pokeball from his pocket James threw it into the air, prompting the ball to open as a flash of white came and gone leaving a Pokemon standing their which it had descended from. Nodding at each other smirks matching their features, Ash and James both called out their own Pokemon's attacks.

"Shadow Ball!"

"Iron Tail Pikachu!".

Both Yamask and Pikachu charged at the Legendary Pokemon who with little effect dodged the attack, the Pokemon known as Landorus dodged the attack before firing a Mud shot attack at the duo. Pikachu quickly dodged before launching a large thunderbolt at said Pokemon, right as it was about to hit Landorus, Thundurus another one of the Legendary Pokemon fired a Shock wave at Pikachu sending the Pokemon to the ground.

"Pikachu!" Ash raced up to his best friend, his glare sending towards the Thundurus. "Were never gonna defeat them at this rate" Ash said through gritted teeth, they needed a plan and fast.

"That is nothing boy!" Giovanni smirked his red eye's almost turning a deeper red if that was possible "NOW WITNESS HOW MUCH POWER THESE POKEMON CAN ENFLICT!" A large roar escaped Thundurus as a powerful thunderbolt erupted through the Pokemon, sending the bolt right at Pikachu and Ash.

The Trainer grasped his Pokemon to his chest, his eye's clenching shut readying himself for the blast.

"Use Psychic Frillish!"

Ash's eye's slowly opened as he moved back in surprise, the Pinkish Pokemon who floated in front of the Trainer glowed a red color before the attack of Thundurus sudden shot upward a large Boom sounding in the air as the electricity flashed through the sky.

"Thanks Jessie" Ash smiled slightly at the Rocket Member who waved a hand in dismissal.

"Don't mention it Twerp...ever" the red-haired Pokemon thief smirked, "now whatda say we get Giovanni out of the mess he made?".

Ash gave matching smirks with his enemy.

"Sounds like a plan, now it's time to take this battle to the sky's!" Grasping a Pokeball from his belt the Trainer through it into an air with a burst of white. "Pignite we need you're help!".

A Pokemon with black ears,black paws,a reddish/blackish body appeared, it had only been a few months since Tepig had evolved into Pignite but already it had been one of Ash's strongest Pokemon.

"Pignite use Ember!" Ash yelled.

The flame Pokemon charged at the 3 Pokemon before firing fire like stones at the Pokemon before him, which they easily dodged. This just weren't working their way, how could they defeat 3 Pokemon that were the Legendary Pokemon?. Despite there Pokemon were strong there was no way ordinary Pokemon could take each Pokemon down, and if they didn't do something soon Giovanni would be lost forever.

"This isn't working!" Ash stated "we gotta do something else there's no way we can take them down like this".

Dr. Zager who had been silent throughout this whole ordeal studied the Trainer carefully, he knew there was one way on how to snap Giovanni out of his rage. But it took releasing some information that he had been ordered not to, but really did they have any other choice?. With the trainers determination he'd end up getting himself killed, and he knew without a doubt how much that would destroy Giovanni if he were to find out.

"There is one way".

Ash's head jolted towards the Dr. who had been silent during this whole thing, he really didn't trust the man having never had any good experience with said Doctor but at this point he'd try anything.

"How?'.

"Giovanni" Zager started before pausing clearing his throat and starting again, "Giovanni knows you abit better than you would think, let me ask you something Ash what do you know about your father?".

Despite the dangerous situation they were in the shifting of the Trainers weight didn't go unnoticed, Zager watched gravely as Ash tried to gather his thoughts.

"He..left when I was two mom didn't really talk about him, told me it was better if i didn't know".

"You're mother was right" Zager sighed suddenly looking rather tired, "Ash there is a reason why she was trying to protect you the truth is" Zager closed his eye's for a moment "Giovanni is your father".

All Ash could do was look at Zager shocked.

A/N Well there you go there's the next chapter, hopefully I'll have another chapter posted tonight.


End file.
